


You're so far away from me...

by Janyss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/pseuds/Janyss
Summary: When a song is suggesting you what to do...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	You're so far away from me...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isafil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isafil/gifts).



> This is made to answer to the prompt "Far" on the Facebook page "Mystrade is our division".  
> I immediately thought of that hit by Dire Straits, a band I love so much! It is also an echo to a previous fic of mine, "Pursue the conquest, Love!", in which Mycroft is admitting his feelings for Greg.

_ **SO FAR AWAY FROM ME ...** _

Greg had woken up early, even if it was a day off, but he didn't want to leave his bed yet. He was going through a strange feeling, somehow like nostalgia, gloominess or even sadness, he didn't know very well. He sighed, and turned the radio on.

It was a music channel, and when he identified the song, he felt a twinge in the heart, thinking it was because it dated back to the eighties and he hadn't heard it for years.

_**« And here I am in this mean old town, and you're so far away from me... And where are you when the sun goes down, you're so far away from me...»** _

Greg immediately realised he had been in this state of mind since Sherlock, two days before, accidentally mentioned the fact that Mycroft had been assigned a sudden diplomatic mission in India . The detective was afraid of getting bored if he couldn't annoy his brother for three full days.

_**« You're so far away from me, so far I just can't see.. »** _

Even if Greg had never talked about it to anyone, he missed Mycroft every time the diplomat had to leave for a foreign country. The two men had come closer after the Sherrinford disaster some two years before, and Greg had tried to support Mycroft through the aftermath of the situation. Things had come back to a kind of normal, with renewed assignments for Mycroft, who in the end had proven himself essential for the government. Sometimes Greg had wondered about the nature of their connection. The question was all the more accurate as this connection seemed to remain even after the clearing of all Sherrinford consequences. Besides, Greg thought, Mycroft often called him for advice about Sherlock, or for offering help on cases. Once, he had talked about an opportunity for the two of them visiting an exhibition together, but the project had been cancelled owing to their busy schedules. And those trips... waste of time, Greg pointed bitterly.

_**« I'm tired of being in love and be in love alone, when you're so far away from me... »** _

That was it. That was what he really felt for Mycroft, what he had felt for years, even before Sherrinford. He suddenly had to admit it. That was why he was so sad, why he felt like a stab every time Mycroft left... He had to know whether the feeling was mutual or if Mycroft considered him like a simple friend, or a support he had needed after his own ordeal...

_**« I'm tired on making out on the telephone... »** _

Telephone... If Greg was lucky, Mycroft was not far from the plane which would bring him back. Indeed, the policeman reached a voicemail when he tried to call.

« Hi, Mycroft... I assume you're on your way back from India... Sherlock told me. No worry to have about him, that's not what I want to discuss with you. I.. Well, when you're at the airport... would you consider dismissing your driver and letting me pick you up and bring you back to London ? Or could we meet later, if you're busy or tired? Hope the trip's safe, anyway.»

Mark Knopfler's voice was going on repeating the chorus.

_**« You're so far away from me, so far I just can see, you're so far away from me... »** _

Well, Greg thought, maybe not this much anymore...


End file.
